


An unexpected moment of hope

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts has been won, but The Boy Who Lived is tired of all the fame. He just wants to be alone, but let's face it that will never happen.





	An unexpected moment of hope

It was moments after the battle of Hogwarts and Harry just wanted some time to himself, so he climbed up the remains of Gryffindor tower and sat on the cold stone floor. 

A voice asked, "Tired of all the fame, Potter?"

Harry looked up to see Draco Malfoy standing on the other side of the tower.

Harry muttered, "Don't start, Malfoy."

Draco sneered. "What's up with you?"

Harry told him, "I've seen too many deaths today, I couldn't bear seeing the bodies."

Draco frowned. "Me too, that's why I came up here."

Harry admitted, "I never would've pictured you as the caring type, Malfoy."

Draco mumbled, "My father was the abusive one not me, I never wanted to do what I did."

Harry muttered, "I know and I don't blame you for Dumbledore's death. I blame Snape."

Draco nodded and replied, "Heard he was killed by Nagini."

Harry said, "He was, but before he died, he gave me some of his memories."

Draco smirked. "Who would want Snape's memories?"

Harry stated, "He loved my mum."

Draco gasped. "What?"

Harry chuckled. "I was surprised too."

Draco moved closer to Harry and smiled. "Bet he was rubbish at flirting."

Harry grinned. "Picture a greasy haired teen boy with a hooked nose trying to flirt with a beautiful redhead with freckles."

Draco snorted. "No wonder she married your dad."

Harry beamed, "I know, bet she just chose the easy option. Hmmm, so hard to decide, shall I date an evil ugly sadistic guy or a charming if not arrogant guy?"

Draco laughed and said, "You know, we've never laughed like this before."

Harry muttered, "Yeah, I know."

Draco told him, "Wanna know the real reason why I've bullied you for so long?"

Harry insisted, "Go on."

Draco responded, "I love you."

Harry whispered, "I love you too."

Draco pulled Harry closer to him and in that brief moment, they both saw a glimmer of light at the end of the tunnel.


End file.
